The Diabetes Center provides core facilities which further diabetes and related endocrine research in 10 departments of this Medical School. These core facilities include: 1) Clinical Research and Education Facility which maintains a computer registry of carefully evaluated diabetic patients who act as potential participants in clinical research projects; 2) Radioimmunoassay Facility which performs radioimmunoassays on insulin, glucagon, growth hormone and prolactin as well as certain other peptide hormones under investigation; 3) Morphology Facility which provides histochemical, immunochemical and ultrastructural techniques and consultation for investigators; 4) Tissue Isolation and Culture Facility. This unit is now functioning in new facilities and is engaged in the culture of a number of cell lines important for investigators utilizing the Diabetes Center; 5) Mass Spectroscopy Facility provides analytic capabilities in gas chromatography and mass spectroscopy. In addition, the Diabetes Center will sponsor two exploratory research projects of inositol metabolism, and coagulation abnormalities in diabetes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chochinov, R.H., Mariz, I.K. and Daughaday, W.H.: Characterization of a protein in mid-term human amniotic fluid which reacts in the somatomedin C radioreceptor assay. J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. (In press, 1977). Chochinov, R.H., Mariz, I.K. and Daughaday, W.H.: Isolation of a somatomedin from plasma of rats bearing growth hormone secreting tumors. Endocrinology (In press, February 1977).